désirs & désordres
by Griseldis
Summary: [Recueil d'histoires avec des pairings absolument délirants !] #1. Comment Perospero parvint pour la première fois à faire des bonbons délicieux (Perospero/Katakuri) #2. Doflamingo regarde la femme qui est dans son lit. UCHRONIE (Doflamingo/Hancock) #3. Shakky et le désir des hommes... (Shakky/Shanks) #4. Vivi pensait aussi trouver un potentiel mari à la Rêverie (Vivi/Viola)
1. Perospero & Katakuri

_Merci à **Aurore D Heart** pour avoir suggéré ce couple. Du moins en partie ;)_

 _Disclaimer : À Goda, forcément !_

* * *

.

 **désirs & désordres**

.

Perospero & Katakuri

Perospero est le premier fils de sa mère, fils unique d'ailleurs, contrairement à la majorité de ses autres enfants, et il tire une vanité toute particulière d'être celui qui, plus que n'importe quel autre, a justifié ce surnom de 'Mom' dont Charlotte Linlin s'affuble.

Cela lui donne une supériorité à ses propres yeux, supériorité que son Fruit justifie. Car qui mieux que lui, confiseur émérite et de nature, est à même de satisfaire et de faire sourire tant de gens à la fois ?

Tout le monde aime les bonbons, même les adultes qui font semblant de rien. Perospero s'amuse à créer des friandises aux couleurs et aux formes les plus extravagantes, aux goûts les plus exquis. Et il faut dire qu'il y réussit, certaines de ses créations sont des chefs d'œuvre.

Le fait que certaines de ses créations soient, tout court, ne lui répugne pas. Il trouve cela drôle. Prendre quelque chose d'aussi compliqué qu'une plante, un animal ou un être humain et le réduire à la forme simple et délicieuse de bonbon, c'est un émouvant tribut à la force qu'il détient, et qu'il met au service de sa mère.

Ce n'est pas un homme particulièrement méchant. Tout au plus peut-on lui reprocher de faire avec le sourire des tâches qui répugnent à d'autres, mais qu'ils n'en font pas moins.

'Les autres', les membres de cette gigantesque fratrie, il les contemple sans plaisir, avec la supériorité tranquille de celui qui était là avant. Il a tout simplement trop de frères et de sœurs pour les compter, pour les connaître, pour les aimer.

Il y a des exceptions, bien sûr. Il respecte la puissance, et il respecte ceux de ses parents qui savent en faire preuve. Pourtant, à la vérité, en dehors de lui-même et peut-être de sa mère, il n'y a qu'une personne que Perospero a aimée. C'est son puîné, Katakuri.

Cela a commencé quand ils étaient encore enfants, avant que leur mère ne s'installe à Whole Cake Island et ne la convertisse en son paradis personnel. À l'époque, de bateau en île et d'île en bateau, il fallait parfois fuir et parfois se cacher. Linlin n'était pas une impératrice assise au cœur d'un vaste territoire qu'elle pouvait rançonner à plaisir mais une pirate combattante, qui gagnait son or en dévalisant les navires marchands et en attaquant les cités portuaires.

Parfois, c'était aussi elle qui devenait la proie, car il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles sur Grand Line, et encore moins dans le Nouveau Monde.

C'était un temps de peur, pour les enfants, et pour lui bien sûr, qui était l'aîné, qui se devait d'être responsable et fort pour les autres. Un temps qui n'avait rien d'heureux et d'insouciant, quand il devait faire semblant que tout allait bien, du haut de ses huit ans, et rassurer et consoler et prendre soin des enfants que sa mère continuait d'avoir pour rassasier il ne savait quelle fringale que sa naissance n'avait pas été capable d'assouvir.

Comme il les avait détesté alors, ses frères et ses sœurs, si bruyants, si nombreux, si peu au courant de la vie. Il aurait volontiers tué Compote pour ses pleurs incessants, Oven pour ses rires qui sonnaient trop haut, Daifuku pour sa manie de courir et de tout renverser, et Amande et Brûlée, et Opera, et tous, tous, qui n'étaient rien que les suivants, rien que les autres enfants de Big Mom, rien que la preuve qu'il n'était qu'un raté puisqu'il n'était pas assez à lui tout seul pour remplir le cœur démesuré de sa mère.

Katakuri était différent. Le visage mangé par ses crocs hideux, il était silencieux et discret, tachant de se fondre dans le décor, tachant, contrairement aux autres, bruyants, idiots, inutiles, de ne pas trop l'ennuyer. C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé, dans le silence et la honte de Katakuri.

Perospero l'avait aimé, parce que Katakuri se détestait lui-même, et cet amour était mélangé d'une satisfaction mauvaise d'enfant. Enfin un qui savait où était sa place, enfin un qui avait conscience qu'il n'était pas grand chose.

Il avait pris l'habitude de s'appuyer sur lui, de lui parler plus souvent qu'aux autres, de lui donner en cachette de la nourriture quand parfois on en manquait à bord.

Il était devenu son chouchou, un chouchou qu'il pouvait tourmenter et dont il pouvait se moquer, mais qui était à lui.

Et il s'était mis à détester Oven et Daifuku, qui n'abandonnaient pas pour autant leur frère utérin, qui s'obstinaient à vouloir le coller, alors que Katakuri n'était pas comme eux, Katakuri était meilleur, Katakuri avait conscience de sa place dans le monde.

Perospero avait treize ans le jour où il mangea son Fruit. Le goût était atroce et amer. Mais ce qui se révéla pire fut son incapacité à faire des bonbons délicieux.

Ils avaient tous ce même goût répugnant qu'avait eu le Fruit, un goût que Perospero ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Lui, l'aîné, le premier, échouait de manière si terriblement pathétique. C'était une honte qu'il était incapable d'assumer.

À l'époque, la famille Charlotte avait une base assez grande pour avoir commencé à conquérir un territoire, et pour la première fois, Perospero avait pu avoir sa propre chambre, sans tout ce remugle d'enfants et de bébés qui continuaient de sortir du corps aussi fécond qu'inépuisable de sa mère.

Il avait pu, dans l'intimité de ce qui ressemblait plus à un cagibi, pleurer de rage devant sa propre faiblesse, sa propre incompétence.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que c'était censé se passer. Il aurait dû maîtriser son Fruit dès le début, et alors il serait parti avec sa mère, pour combattre à ses côtés cette fois et non plus pour fuir, et alors elle l'aurait regardé, elle l'aurait reconnu, elle aurait été fière de l'appeler son fils.

Mais il n'y avait rien que ce pouvoir inutile, qui donnait des bonbons aussi écœurant et saumâtre que ses larmes.

Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre, bien sûr. Mais après tout une journée où il n'était pas sorti, Katakuri avait fini par se glisser, toujours inquiet, toujours gentil, se haïssant encore lui-même pour ce visage qui faisait si peur aux autres.

Il tenait dans sa main une assiette.

« Il faut manger, grand frère. »

Comme si cela allait changer les choses !

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'en faire goûter un ? demanda son cadet, parlant de ces odieux bonbons qui tous, avaient été amers et détestables.

— Pourquoi, pour te moquer de moi ? »

L'idée que de tous, ce soit Katakuri qui ose se moquer était insupportable.

« Parce que je suis sûr qu'ils sont délicieux. Parfois, on ne réussit pas au premier coup, mais la deuxième fois... »

En réponse, Perospero lui jeta une pluie de bonbons, de ces bonbons qu'il n'avait cessés de faire encore et encore amers malgré toutes ces tentatives.

« Ils ont le goût de cet horrible Fruit ! s'exclama-t-il. Alors vas-y, mange-les donc, savoure-les ! »

Katakuri en prit un et le porta à sa bouche. Immédiatement, il pâlit, mais plutôt que de le recracher, il fit l'effort de l'avaler.

« Ça s'améliore, tenta-t-il. Ils sont meilleurs que la dernière fois.

— Tu mens ! s'exclama l'aîné, qui s'empressa d'en goûter un et lui trouva ce même goût ignoble. Il le recracha dans sa main et le jeta au visage de Katakuri.

« Tu n'as qu'à le manger aussi, si tu le trouves bon. »

Katakuri baissa les yeux, et ne répondit rien.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as rien mangé depuis. Tu as oublié le goût de ce qui est délicieux. »

Et il disait ça en tendant une assiette où du poisson dans une sauce aux framboises surnageait sur du riz aux épinards.

« Goûte, c'est un peu sucré.

— Je n'en veux pas de ton horreur ! »

Perospero mentait, il avait faim, mais il ne voulait pas être le réceptacle de la pitié de quiconque, et encore moins, parmi tous ses frères et sœurs, de la pitié de Katakuri, celui qu'il avait toujours protégé et favorisé avec la tranquille assurance qu'il était meilleur que lui.

Le garçon s'assit à côté de lui, l'assiette toujours dans la main.

« Ce n'est pas une horreur. Et il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture. »

Il trempa son doigt dans la sauce aux framboises et saisit délicatement un petit morceau de poisson qu'il porta aux lèvres de son frère.

« Mange, fit-il d'un ton décidé. Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne manges pas. »

Perospero ouvrit les lèvres et saisit du bout des dents ce poisson offert. Il l'avait à peine en bouche que déjà, Katakuri lui présentait un autre morceau, tandis que son estomac se manifestait bruyamment.

« Tu vois, tu avais faim, » fit simplement son frère en continuant à le nourrir et Perospero continuait de dévorer avidement, effleurant parfois de la langue les doigts de Katakuri.

« C'est bon, finit-il par reconnaître.

— Et si tu essayais d'en refaire d'autres maintenant ? l'encouragea Katakuri. En pensant à cette nourriture délicieuse, je suis certain que ça marcherait. »

Perospero se concentra et un bonbon naquit dans sa main. Son frère s'en saisit immédiatement et le porta à ses lèvres.

« C'est délicieux, assura-t-il. Un peu salé et un peu sucré, comme le poisson aux framboises ! Il faudra que tu manges beaucoup de sucreries à l'avenir, pour que ça devienne encore plus sucré. »

Et faisant comme tous les gamins du monde, il s'enleva le bonbon de la bouche pour le coller dans celle de son frère.

Et c'était vrai, ce bonbon là, un peu gluant, était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait fait, avec un arrière-goût salé qui n'était pas désagréable.

« Ce n'est pas à cause du poisson, dit-il. C'est à cause de toi. »

Katakuri ouvrit des grands yeux.

À onze ans, il avait toujours peur de déranger, d'être anormal, de faire peur.

L'idée qu'il puisse être utile à ce grand frère qu'il admirait tant ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit.

Perospero se pencha et saisit la main de son petit frère, dont il lécha cette fois-ci la paume. Il y avait un peu de reste de sauce et la saveur salée de la sueur.

C'était un curieux mélange. Katakuri, paralysé, ne savait pas quoi faire, n'osait rien faire, d'ailleurs.

Perospero redressa la tête, et maladroitement, posa les lèvres sur celles de son petit frère. Ce n'était pas un geste délibéré, mais plutôt un hasard. Dans sa bouche, le bonbon avait cette saveur étrange.

Des lèvres, il passa au nez, aux yeux, baisant et suçant cette chair en tâchant d'y découvrir le goût d'un bonbon, qui se mêlait à celui qu'il avait en bouche.

Finalement il arrêta et tenta de fabriquer un nouveau bonbon.

« Goûte, ordonna-t-il, et Katakuri obéit.

— Il est très bon et très sucré, déclara-t-il après un instant. Puis il eut un rire qui découvrit ses terribles dents. Je savais bien que tu étais le meilleur et que tu pouvais le faire, grand frère ! »

Le temps a passé depuis, et Perospero a appris à faire les bonbons les plus exquis sans avoir recours à rien ni personne. Mais pourtant, quand il découvre une saveur plus fine, plus délicieuse, c'est toujours vers Katakuri qu'il se tourne en premier. Comme un hommage à un baiser volé il y a de cela tant d'années.

Et Katakuri, un homme adulte qui n'aime généralement pas les sucreries, du moins pas en public, se saisit toujours du bonbon qu'il dévore : « Je savais bien que tu étais le meilleur, grand frère. »

Lui non plus n'a pas oublié.

.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais voilà, j'ai envie d'écrire sur des couples tordus, délirants et peu courants. Si vous des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_


	2. Doflamingo & Hancock

_Merci à **Phoenix penna** pour sa review et avoir suggéré ce couple.  
_

 _J'ai un peu triché puisque pour cet OS, j'ai choisi une uchronie où Homing n'a jamais quitté Mariejoie, et donc où Doflamingo est resté un Dragon Céleste. _

* * *

.

 **désirs & désordres**

.

Doflamingo & Hancock

Ses longs cheveux de soie ruissellent en une cascade noire et lustrée le long de son dos, laissant parfois entrevoir la Griffe des Dragons qui étale ses griffes sur la chair immaculée.

Même de dos, on voit qu'elle est belle. Si elle se retournait, Doflamingo sait qu'il pourrait contempler un des plus beaux visages qui soit, malgré les années. Car elle a trente ans, bien plus vieille que le sont habituellement les esclaves de plaisir. Depuis quinze ans qu'il l'a achetée, Hancock a rarement quitté son lit plus d'une nuit à la suite.

Parfois, il voit Rocinante la suivre d'un regard doux et mélancolique et il devine que son petit frère, contaminé par les idioties de leur père et de leur oncle, pense à elle comme si elle était plus qu'une esclave. Par jeu autant que par pitié, il lui a offert une fois de partager son lit.

« Pas sans son consentement, » a répondu son niais de cadet, derrière sa frange de cheveux blonds et Doflamingo s'est mis à rire parce qu'il est impossible qu'elle consente, non cela c'est certain, elle hait les Dragons Célestes avec une passion féroce qu'elle ne cache pas.

Quand Doflamingo lui parle de son comportement hautain, elle hausse ses épaules de reine, qu'il a plus d'une fois par jeu couvert de plus de diamants que n'en coûterait le rachat de sa liberté pour le plaisir ensuite de les mettre au feu devant elle et de voir se réduire en cendre des fortunes fabuleuses.

« Que pourrais-tu me faire ? demande-t-elle avec hauteur. Me torturer ? Me tuer ? » et aucune de ces deux options ne semblent lui déplaire à cette reine de beauté parmi les esclaves.

Il faut dire que si elle hait tous les Dragons Célestes, elle hait son maître avec encore plus de passion. C'est lui qui a réussi à la rattraper le jour où la révolte de Fisher Tiger a éclaté. Dans le sang et le feu, l'ancien esclave a libéré ses frères et sœurs de misère, aussi bien humain qu'homme-poissons mais là où les autres Dragons Célestes se terraient dans leur résidence, protégés par ceux qui restaient fidèles et par quelques Marines, lui Doflamingo est sorti.

Contrairement à bien des Dragons Célestes, il avait commis le tabou de manger un Fruit du Démon, un comble pour ces êtres qui étaient plus que des dieux.

Mais Doflamingo aime la puissance, et cette nuit-là, il l'avait compris comme jamais. Dans le bout de ses doigts courraient le pouvoir de l'eau, l'ultime Fruit du Démon, capable de manipuler la mer elle-même. Il était extrêmement intéressant de savoir que les hommes étaient composés majoritairement d'eau. Il suffisait qu'il en frôle un pour le faire littéralement bouillir ou bien pour le dessécher, et il avait joui de son pouvoir dans cette nuit de cauchemar, s'amusant même à assécher l'air autour des incendies afin que les flammes se propagent plus vite dans les châteaux de ses semblables.

Il avait rattrapé de nombreux esclaves en fuite, et il les avait tués, tous, à l'exception d'Hancock et de ses sœurs. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si belle et si désirable qu'au milieu des cadavres, l'incrédulité du désespoir peint sur ses traits d'habitude si sereins. Sa sœur encore vivante est la précieuse clef de son obéissance absolue, le gage qu'elle ne cherchera pas elle-même à mettre fin à ses jours. La seule et unique fois où elle l'a tenté, Doflamingo lui a fait servir le corps de l'autre et il le lui a fait manger, sous menace de ce qu'il ferait à la deuxième si elle n'accomplissait pas ses ordres.

Depuis, elle a compris qu'elle est sienne et que jamais elle ne lui échappera.

Elle a alors commencé à faire des caprices, presque à l'égal des Dragons Célestes, des caprices qu'il lui accorde volontiers. Il sait qu'elle veut tester les limites de sa patience, qu'elle n'espère rien de plus que le pousser à bout pour qu'il se décide enfin à la tuer. Il n'en fait rien, lui accordant au contraire de plus en plus de privilèges, à tel point que certaines rumeurs courent qu'il envisage d'en faire son épouse, une épouse légitime.

Et pourquoi pas, elle est assez belle pour qu'il puisse se permettre cette dernière folie, cette dernière laisse, ce dernier outrage.

Doflamingo tend la main et la pose sur le tatouage.

« Tu es à moi, déclare-t-il avec la satisfaction de posséder un si bel objet.

— Et tu es à moi, répond-elle avec indifférence. Parce que je te résiste et que je suis belle. »

Ah, ce n'est sans doute pas tout à fait faux.

.

* * *

 _Doffy sans son Fruit, c'est presque plus Doffy... En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si vous des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_


	3. Shakky & Shanks

_Merci à **Phoenix penna** pour sa review et avoir suggéré ce couple.  
_

 _Dans cet OS, j'exploite la théorie où Shakky est l'ancienne impératrice d'Amazon Lily. Vous trouverez facilement plus d'explications sur internet, si cela attise votre curiosité !_

* * *

.

 **désirs & désordres**

.

Shakky & Shanks

Shakky n'est pas rebutée par le désir des hommes. Pour elle, c'est quelque chose de nouveau et d'amusant, et ce le sera toujours, malgré les années qui ont passé. Timides, craintifs ou ouvertement hardis, elle aime sentir la caresse de leurs regards sur elle. Ça ne veut rien dire. Parfois, il lui arrive d'en choisir un et de le mettre dans son lit, comme ça, pour s'amuser le temps d'une nuit. Pour jouer.

Après tout, l'ancienne impératrice d'Amazon Lily n'a pas connu ce genre de jeu avant très longtemps.

Avant que Silver Rayleigh n'entre dans sa vie et l'emporte dans un tourbillon, détruisant les fondements même de son existence pour mieux les reconstruire. Si elle regrette d'avoir abandonné la vie de Pirate Kuja, elle-même ne peut tout à fait le dire parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas connu Rayleigh, et sans Rayleigh, elle serait une autre personne.

Cette autre Shakky ne regrette sans doute rien, alors elle a décidé que ce serait plus simple de faire pareil, et de ne rien regretter non plus, en attendant peut-être un événement qui la ferait changer d'avis.

La pivoine est son nom autant que sa fleur, le symbole de la bravoure, et elle a avancé dans sa vie en laissant les incertitudes derrière elle.

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas peur quand Rayleigh part pour des mois, même si elle sait qu'il rejoint d'autres femmes. Ils se sont juré fidélité d'esprit mais pas de corps, et peu lui importe ce qu'il fait avec d'autres puisque c'est vers elle qu'il revient toujours.

C'est pour cela aussi qu'il n'a pas peur quand parfois il la surprend au lit avec en compagnie. Il se contente de jeter l'importun dehors et de prendre sa place, et ça lui va tout à fait.

Après tout, elle ne se réchauffe à d'autres que lorsqu'il n'est pas là. Les petits brasiers rappellent parfois l'illusion de l'incendie et elle se brûle dans les bras de Rayleigh d'un feu délicieux qui la consomme et la tuera peut-être un jour.

Dans la ronde des noms sans visage et des visages sans nom des voyageurs de son lit, elle n'entretient pas d'amants réguliers. En vérité, elle les a déjà oubliés au matin, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle dévisage un inconnu près d'elle.

Shanks a été un de ceux-là, mais c'est peut-être le seul autre dont elle se souvienne avec plaisir, qu'elle revoit avec un franc sourire.

Il était si innocent alors, un petit mousse béat d'admiration pour sa force et sa beauté, et ça l'avait flatté d'une manière douce, presque maternelle. Il n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'ancienne Shakky, même si lui n'avait rien eu de farouche et de rebelle, bien au contraire. L'innocence n'empêchait pas l'enthousiasme, et l'imagination !

Elle s'en souvient avec un petit sourire, de ses gestes maladroits et balbutiants, surtout quand elle voit l'homme fier et fort qu'il est devenu.

Pour elle pourtant, il sera toujours le gamin écarlate, regardant le sol pour ne pas croiser son regard et lui tendant une pivoine en lui disant qu'elle était jolie.

« Suis-je encore jolie ? » se demande-t-elle parfois, au fur et à mesure que les années passent. Le regard caressant des hommes y répond, et cette dérisoire inquiétude s'envole tandis qu'au bar de l'Arnaque, Shakky attend le retour de Rayleigh.

.

* * *

 _C'est plus du Shakky/Reyleigh que du Shakky/Shanks, mais on ne peut pas séparer ces deux-là sans faire un gros OOC, si vous voulez mon avis ! Si vous des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_


	4. Vivi & Viola

_Merci à **Madou-Dilou** pour sa review et à **Phoenix penna** pour avoir suggéré ce couple._

* * *

.

 **désirs & désordres**

.

Vivi & Viola

« Je venais aussi ici pour trouver un mari, tu sais, » dit Vivi d'une voix légèrement plaintive, en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Contre son sein nu le souffle de Viola se transforme en un clair rire.

« C'est réussi, » commente-t-elle, en se redressant légèrement et en posant ses lèvres sur celle de la princesse d'Alabasta, et c'est peut-être pour la faire taire, pour oublier une réalité à laquelle elles devront revenir beaucoup trop vite mais c'est peut-être aussi simplement parce qu'elle en a envie. Viola n'a pas écouté ses envies pendant de trop longues années pour se refuser le caprice d'embrasser la jolie jeune femme qui est dans son lit. De baisers en caresses, et de caresses en gémissements, elles sont bientôt haletantes et en sueur, heureuses et repues de l'instant présent.

« Allez, à la douche, » dit la plus vieille en entraînant sa cadette, encore molle de plaisir, vers la salle de bain gigantesque qui flanque les chambres des invités à la Rêverie, ici, à Mariejoie.

Dans le bain, ce sont d'autres jeux, d'autres rires et d'autres soupirs, et l'écho de leurs voix et de leurs fantaisies se répercutent sur la voûte en marbre blanc et rose.

« Tu peux toujours en trouver un, de mari, » reprend Viola, dans l'eau savonneuse et parfumée, tout en lavant elle-même le corps de sa compagne, mais sagement cette fois, sans que ses doigts ne s'égarent trop.

« Je ne me marierai pas sans amour ! s'exclame la jeune princesse aux cheveux bleus avant de rougir adorablement devant l'implication de ses mots.

— Alors, tu m'aimes moi ? demande Viola qui a saisi au vol tant l'allusion que le rougissement de Vivi.

Cette dernière baisse la tête, et Viola prend doucement son menton pour la lui faire relever, mais les yeux ni tout à fait bruns ni tout à fait noirs refusent avec obstination de regarder les siens.

« Je sais que c'est trop tôt, marmonne-t-elle. Après tout, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours.

— Quelques jours, c'est parfois suffisant, dit doucement la brune en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres douces de Vivi. Mais tu es si _jeune_... »

C'est assez pour piquer au vif la fierté de la princesse d'Alabasta : « Je ne suis pas si jeune ! On vieillit vite quand son royaume est en péril !

— Oui, fait Viola sans amertume. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Tu devrais laisser le temps au temps, et garder ton cœur pour qui le mérite vraiment. C'est fragile, un premier amour. »

Vivi a un rire sans joie. « Tu es peut-être la première femme qui m'a touchée, mais tu n'es pas la première dont je suis tombée amoureuse. »

Viola devine que ça s'est mal passé, et elle en veut à cette inconnue que Vivi a aimée, même si elle n'en a sans doute pas le droit.

« Tu veux me raconter ? » demande-t-elle en se rapprochant dans l'eau chaude, et en lissant une des mèches de cheveux de ce ravissant bleu, qu'elle ne peut que comparer au ciel de Dressrosa libre de toute cage.

« Tu la connais, fait Vivi en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Enfin peut-être pas elle personnellement, mais tu sais qui elle est. C'est Nami, la navigatrice de Luffy. »

Viola hoche la tête. Elle ne l'a jamais croisée, mais grâce à son pouvoir, elle l'a vue, et bien sûr elle en a entendu parler. Une jolie rousse que Sanji apprécie tout particulièrement.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'était, de travailler pour Baroque Works en tachant d'obtenir des renseignements pour faire tomber Crocodile sans se faire prendre. Ou peut-être que si, puisque toi tu étais sous les ordres de Doflamingo. C'était si difficile.

— Je sais, ma chérie, dit Viola, en pressant tendrement l'épaule de Vivi.

— Et ils sont apparus, comme des sauveurs, au plus terrible moment, à l'instant où j'allais tout perdre, où j'ai cru que Igaram était mort. Et Nami... Elle était tellement douce, tellement compréhensive. Elle disait qu'ils faisaient ça pour l'argent, mais si tu avais vu comme elle se souciait de mon bien-être, comme elle s'inquiétait dès qu'elle me voyait triste. Elle m'a dit de profiter du voyage et de sourire, que tout allait s'arranger. »

Des larmes commencent à se former dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui brillent comme des étoiles noires.

« Voyager avec eux... C'était tellement agréable, j'étais tellement à ma place parmi eux. Et elle, elle était si forte, je me disais que je voulais être comme elle. » Vivi secoue la tête. « En fait, je la voulais elle, mais je ne comprenais pas, je n'avais pas le temps de m'interroger sur mes sentiments : il y avait tellement en jeu.

— Et tu ne lui as jamais dit ? »

La princesse d'Alabasta fait à nouveau non de la tête, faisant tomber le chignon qui retient ses cheveux et qui se déroulent jusqu'à tomber à la surface de l'eau du bain, en un joli parterre azur.

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser. Et puis c'est compliqué d'écrire des lettres à une pirate. Elle m'en envoyait, elle me parlait de toutes leurs aventures. Je lui répondais et je gardais les lettres en espérant qu'un jour elle reviendrait et que je pourrais lui donner en main propre. Finalement, j'ai reçu... »

Son visage se tord d'une réelle tristesse, et elle passe machinalement la main sur la croix qu'elle porte tatouée au bras gauche.

« ... une autre lettre où elle me parlait de Nico Robin. Nico Robin, pour moi, c'était la partenaire de Crocodile, la femme qui m'avait fait tant de mal. Je savais que Luffy l'avait acceptée dans l'équipage, je savais qu'elle faisait partie des leurs. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Nami me dise qu'elles étaient ensemble. »

Vivi renverse la tête en arrière, et laisse échapper un petit gémissement de pure douleur. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues jusqu'à glisser dans son cou.

Viola la prend doucement dans ses bras. Elle-même n'a que des raisons personnelles d'apprécier Nico Robin, mais elle n'imagine que trop la détresse de Vivi.

« Pleure, dit doucement l'ancienne danseuse en lui caressant le dos. Pleure, ça fait du bien. Il faut que ça sorte. »

Elles restent l'une contre l'autre ainsi un long moment alors que la plus jeune des deux se calme. Les petites bulles de mousse qui éclatent autour d'elles sont le seul bruit que l'on entend.

« Tu dois te dire que je suis ridicule de même penser au mot amour alors que visiblement, je suis encore tellement attachée à Nami, mais j'espérais rencontrer quelqu'un ici, qui pourrait l'effacer, et finalement je te rencontre toi, et tu es merveilleuse, et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose, mais ça ne l'efface pas pour autant.

— C'est pour cela que je dis que tu es si jeune, Vivi. Ça ne s'effacera jamais. Tu apprends juste à vivre avec et à continuer. Ce qu'il ne faut pas, c'est avoir des regrets... »

La princesse d'Alabasta pose la tête sur l'épaule nue de Viola. De ses yeux s'échappent encore parfois une larme obstinée. Un gros chagrin de petite fille trop vite grandie. Viola comprend. Elle comprend parfaitement.

« Doflamingo a été mon premier amant, » déclare-t-elle, et elle est bien incapable de dire pourquoi elle désire soudain partager ce secret douloureux qu'elle n'a jamais dit à personne avec la jeune femme.

Vivi a eu un petit sursaut, et la dévisage, mais s'il y a une curiosité évidente dans son regard, on n'y trouve aucune trace de jugement ou de réprobation, et c'est sans doute ce qui l'amène à continuer.

« Il ne m'aimait pas, et je ne l'aimais pas non plus. Mais je me croyais capable de le manipuler si j'arrivais dans son lit. Ça n'a pas marché, évidemment. Pour manipuler un manipulateur de sa trempe, il aurait fallu que je sois autrement plus forte. Je crois qu'il m'a laissé faire uniquement pour me prouver à quel point ce que je faisais était futile.

— Un homme cruel, commente Vivi en lui prenant la main sous l'eau, que Viola serre fort.

— Assurément. Et ce que j'ai fait, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, mais ça fait partie de moi aujourd'hui. »

Elle pose sa main libre sur la joue de Vivi : « Un jour, tu souriras en pensant à Nami et à Robin. »

Vivi la regarde cette fois, avec un petit sourire timide. « Et ce jour-là, je pourrais te parler d'amour ? »

Viola pose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Ne me fais pas trop attendre, » et c'est toute la réponse dont Vivi avait besoin pour se jeter au coup de la princesse de Dressrosa et l'embrasser à son tour, mais ça n'a plus rien de chaste.

Finalement, quand elles sortent enfin de la gigantesque baignoire, où l'eau commence à devenir dangereusement tiède, elles s'emmitouflent dans d'épais et moelleux peignoirs et retournent dans la chambre.

« L'aube va bientôt se lever, » commente Vivi en voyant de sa fenêtre le lointain est s'éclairer.

« Je ferais mieux de regagner mes appartements, » dit Viola en faisant mine de commencer à chercher ses vêtements mais la princesse aux cheveux bleus la prend par la main.

« Reste.

— On jasera, fait remarquer Viola qui a pourtant lâcher sa robe.

— Ça te dérange ? Toi aussi tu cherches un mari ? »

Viola se dirige vers le lit : « Apparemment, et sous le sceau du secret, je serais dans le radar de l'héritière d'un royaume désertique.

— Je confirme. Et elle pensera beaucoup de mal de toi si tu l'abandonnes avant le petit-déjeuner.

— Je n'aurais pas cette impolitesse alors.

— J'espère bien, fit Vivi en souriant et en se pendant à son cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Même si je te préviens, aujourd'hui, c'est toi le petit-déjeuner. »

.

* * *

 _Alors, comment en sont-elles arrivées là ? Et bien ma foi, je ne le sais, mais j'ai eu cette petite scène en tête et je les ai trouvées mignonnes toutes les deux, donc pourquoi aller chercher plus loin ? Pour la petite information, il s'est officiellement passé des 'choses d'adultes' entre Doffy et Viola mais Oda n'en dira pas plus._  
 _Si vous des idées de couple, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !_


End file.
